narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinguraion Yaban
Kinguraion is the current Kibakage of Sōsōgakure as well as the founder of the village. Background Kinguraion has been a since he was born. Though he does not know his parents, Kinguraion has a feeling that they were related to a animal based clan. Living in forests or jungles for practically his whole life, Kinguraion has learned how to hunt, fish, camp, or do anything he needs to do in order for survival. The young boy was all alone before he was found by Kansei and was taken in by the lions. Being raised by lions was still not a very easy life, he learned that if he didn't fight for what he wanted that he wouldn't get it. His ferocity and strength earned him the respect of Kansei, who decided to take him in and raise him as a son. Though he is not a shinobi of a village, Kinguraion has faced varies beast like people to prove he is strong which earned him the right to be called the guardian of the Unubore Jungle. Personality Kinguraion is kind of bipolar, talking to friends, family, or new people and he is a nice and cute as a newborn kitten, but if you betray him or are in battle with him than he is as ferocious as a rabid lion. He can be a great person unless you tick him off then something is most likely going to end up being destroyed. Appearance Kinguraion is a 21 year old with the build of a athletic swimmer, he also has brown hair and blue eyes. During hot weather he is usually seen in a blue sleeve-less shirt and shorts with his hands wrapped up. During cold or windy weather he is most likely to be wearing his lion jacket which has the kanji for beast god(獣神) on the back. Kinguraion has the mark of the Unubore Jungle on his right arm. Abilities Though he was not raised and trained in a village, Kinguraion is very advanced in the shinobi arts. He was trained at a very young age to be a brutal and ruthless killer by the lions, the training going as far as having him live in the mountains for two months. Taijutsu Kinguraion is very experienced in taijutsu, he was raised to be able to over power his opponent before going in for the kill. His strength can only be measured to of by the Third Raikage, he is even strong enough to take down a giant Kansei in an all out wrestling match. Kinguraion prefers to incorporate a triple-bladed chakra claw in his taijutsu to make up for not having claws. Ninjutsu Kinguraion is S-Rank in Ninjutsu, he is a complete power house and is able to throw around strong techniques and not get tired for a very long amount of time. Animal Instincts Kinguraion's animal like nature is what got him to be known as psychotic in battle. He would not stop no matter how tired he was until he ripped his enemies apart. Arcs Rise of the Wild: Traveling Beast